


𝙨𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙧 [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lizzington - Freeform, Passion, Protectiveness, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘙𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘪𝘻 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯. 𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳… 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙧 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	𝙨𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was a warm afternoon, the sun bright, the sky clear. Red and Liz hadn’t slept properly in well over a week. Their schedules hadn’t been the same since she murdered Connolly and was forced to go on the run. She couldn’t be more grateful that Red had sacrificed his immunity in order to follow her, protect her even.

She was sat in an arm chair, head in her hands. She needed to sleep – badly. Though, it wasn’t much use. She hadn’t slept since she begun without her mind being plagued with nightmares. She looked over tiredly at Red who was admiring the weather from the window.

“You should get some rest.” He smiled, turning around and pacing his way over to her.

“I’m fine, really. Why don’t you rest?” She asked, deflecting.

“…because I’m not the one falling asleep in an armchair.” He sighed, chuckling a little.

A smile appeared from the corner of her mouth but she only slouched back.

“You’re not getting out of this one.” He chuckled.

He leaned forward and gathered Liz in his arms, picking her up and walking through to the bedroom. He laid her down and took off her shoes.

“Trust me, you need it.” He smiled, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Mmkay. Maybe I‘ll have five minutes.” She yawned, turning over and burying her head into the soft pillows.

“Okay, sweetheart.” He smiled, kissing her forehead before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Surprisingly, the two of them hadn’t clashed since going on the run together. Liz was a lot more comfortable with having Red around. In fact, they had even shared a bed from time to time. He was happy that she wasn’t yelling at him, calling him a monster, laying the blame on him and everything else she used to do.

He decided that he’d head out whilst she slept and grab some groceries so that he could cook them both a lovely meal later on. He wrote a note saying where he would be going on the countertop and signed it with his initials just as he always did.

He quietly closed the door and made his way out onto the street, a flat cap rather than his trademark fedora atop his head. He kept a low profile as best he could and took an extra hour to head back to their safe house. He had to be assured that he wouldn’t place Liz in danger.

When he got back he checked on her and saw that she was still asleep. It was now four o’clock which wasn’t too bad. He took of his cap and began to cook them both a lovely steak.

A little while later Liz emerged from the bedroom and smiled widely when she saw a candlelit dinner prepared for her.

“Lizzie.” He smiled widely.

“What’s all this?” She asked, feeling giddy all of a sudden.

“Dinner for you and I. I figured that my cooking would be better than any takeout… but I’ll let you be the judge of that.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure it’ll be lovely… let me go get changed.” She said shyly.

Red was dressed in a suit, looking handsome as ever. Whereas she was dressed in a long oversized t-shirt and shorts.

“Nonsense…” he said, taking her hand in his and bringing her over to the table. “There is no dress code to a night in, sweetheart.” He stated, making her smile.

He pulled out the chair for her and grabbed her favorite bottle of wine, pouring her a glass.

“Surprised you remembered.” She laughed.

“I enjoy surprising you.” He smiled.

The two of them clunked their glasses before taking a sip. Liz moaned as it touched her tongue. She hadn’t tasted it in so long, it was truly amazing. Red however, tried his hardest not to blush.

Since they began to get closer, Red noticed things about Liz he’d never seen before. Sure, he knew that she wasn’t the scary FBI profiler she tried to be… but he was even more aware of just how vulnerable she could be.

“Have I passed the test?” He asked, clearing his throat… and his mind.

He took a bite of his steak and watched eagerly to see if she was enjoying hers as well.

“Definitely. It’s delicious! Thank you, Red. For everything I mean.” She smiled, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear as she took another bite.

He reached a hand over the table and took hers in his.

“You have nothing to thank me for, Lizzie. I care deeply for you. I’d do anything for you.” He told her, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin.

“I know… but why? I’m nothing special.” She sighed.

She truly did wonder who he was to her. Why he would care for her all these years and then enter her life, risk it all for her. It confused her at times. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t grateful he had stuck by her side.

“Oh, I think you’re very special.” He grinned, intertwining his fingers with hers.

She giggled, remembering that day like it was yesterday. Their first meeting, the first time she’d ever seen him in person. She recalled being both terrified and enthralled. The way he just sat there, smiling, his eyes fixed upon her. It entranced her. She felt as though she was the only person there, the centre of his universe – despite not knowing him.

“I think someone’s a little flirtatious.” She smirked, on the verge of laughing.

“I’m always flirtatious, sweetheart. Only sometimes I have more of an effect on you than others.” He says, kissing her knuckles.

“Oh is that right?” She giggled.

“Mhmm.” He moans slightly, kissing the back of her palm.

Her breath hitched in her throat, feeling a slight tingling sensation down below. When she felt him let go of her hand and stand up she felt both relief and sadness that he had stopped.

She saw him walk over to the other side of the room and put on some records at a low, but still noticeable volume. He sat back down opposite her and dug into his food once again.

“What do you think of Italy?” He asked.

“Never been. Some of us don’t have fancy planes you know.” She replied wryly.

“In that case, allow me to take you. We’ll spend however long over there while things cool down if you’d like?” He suggested.

“Sure… if it’s safe.” She added, tensing up a little.

He swallowed his bite and stood up once more, putting his hand out for her take. Once she did, he pulled her up into his arms gently. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other one in her hand.

“It’s safe, sweetheart. I’ll make sure of it.” He smiled.

She looked up at him and gazed into his beautiful eyes as they began to dance.

“I’ve never noticed how nice your eyes are.” She said, speaking her mind.

She began to blush when he just smiled at her.

“They’re nothing in comparison to yours.” He stated, his raspy voice sending vibrations through her body.

She removed her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest as they rocked back and forth. He rested both of his hands on her hips and rocked with her slowly.

She could feel herself on the verge of tears, he was making her feel things she couldn’t quite understand. She’d always suspected that tension and attraction was there, but never before did she assume that anything could stem from it. Now here they are, in one another’s warm embrace, enjoying each and every part.

“I’m going to fix this, Lizzie. No matter what it takes.” He says.

A tear ran down her cheek and her heartbeat quickened. He was so sweet yet so protective. She didn’t know how but it pained her to know that he would do anything for her. Perhaps it was because she didn’t feel as though she deserved it. He’d always make her feel comfortable and better about herself than what she did when he wasn’t around.

“I promise.” He reassures, kissing her hairline.

She pulls back, looking him in the eyes. She looks at his lips from time to time, wondering if she dares. When he removed his hand from her hip and laid it on her cheek gently she began to feel encouraged to go for it. She slowly moved her lips over his and captured them into a unhurried, yet passionate kiss.

Red allowed her to take the time and set the pace, he didn’t know he needed to feel her until now. Sure, he had the odd fantasy from time to time – but this, the needing. It wasn’t something he’d ever faced until now.

“Lizzie.” He moaned as she broke the kiss.

“Make love to me, Red.” She said, loving the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek.

“Lizzie, I think you’ve been drinking too much.” He deflected, needing an excuse.

He didn’t deserve her. She was young, energetic, beautiful, not… broken. He didn’t want to corrupt her. Kissing was quite alright but making love? He was already possessive enough over her, laying together would only increase that until the point that she either resents him or is stuck with him for the rest of her days.

“I’ve had a few sips, Red…” she laughed wryly. “Please, Raymond. I need you.” She whined slightly.

He was caught off guard when she called him by his name, rather than his nickname. It seemed so different, so… intimate.

“Please, Lizzie. You have to understand that if we do this there is no going back. The extents I go to in order to keep you safe now… you think they’re bad? If we go through with this they will only increase. You mean so much to me, Lizzie. But if we do this, I worry you may hate me.” He says, almost begging her not to push all of his words aside.

Yes, he wanted her – badly. More than he had ever wanted a woman before. But he needed her to understand that making love to him had consequences.

“These past month you have kept me safe. I couldn’t do this without you. I won’t hate you, Raymond. Sure you may get on my nerves from time to time as will I when it comes to you… but all in all, I want this. I’ve wanted this for some time, I was just too afraid to admit it to myself.” She explained shyly, looking down.

“Never shy away from me, Lizzie. Ever.” He stated, leaning his head in to hers.

Their mouths melted together perfectly, both enjoying the intimacy they had denied for so long. Red moved his hand from her cheek and slid both down to her ass, picking her up. She squealed in surprise and he chuckled.

He carried her through into the bedroom, pressing her down into the mattress carefully. He took off her t-shirt and shorts as fast as he possibly could. He rolled the both of them over so that he was on the bottom. He kissed her passionately as he blindly found her bra and unhooked it. He then pulled down her panties and she giggled when he turned her over and began to trail kisses from her neck down.

“I don’t think it’s fair that I’m naked and you’re still fully dressed.” She laughed, his kisses making her shiver.

“Patience.” He hummed.

He buried himself in between her legs and kisses her thighs intimately before delving into her intimate flesh.

She was already wet and for that he was happy… and most certainly aroused.

“You taste heavenly.” He rumbled.

He pressed both of his hands into either side of her inner thighs and pulled them apart, stretching them as far as they could go. He allowed some saliva to dribble from his mouth onto her before dipping his tongue into her.

He heard her moan with pleasure as she felt his warm breath, but cool tongue on her.

“Oh fuck.” She moaned, stroking the back of his head.

“Good girl.” He encouraged as he dipped a finger into her and flicked her clit with his tongue.

She felt a mixture of blissful waves go through her body as she felt him licking and suckling her clit.

“Fuck, Raymond. I’m gonna, I’m gon-” she said but didn’t manage to finish as she orgasmed loudly.

He pulled his finger out and allowed her hips to move back and forth uncontrollably against his face as she came on him.

He gave her sensitive bud one final kiss before coming up to her mouth and giving her a kiss. She moaned as she kissed him, tasting her fluids on his tongue.

“I need more.” She said, hoping that he would undress and make love to her.

He pulled away and stripped himself of his suit quickly.

“We can stop at any point, sweetheart. I won’t mind.” He smiled and she nodded.

He took off his briefs and she gasped at his size, all ready dripping with precum. He lined himself up at her entrance and pushed in slowly, stretching her widely.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll wait.” He reassured her.

He stayed still as she adjusted to him, enjoying how good she felt already.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She smiled, encouraging him to kiss her.

He leaned forward and began to slowly thrust into her as they molded their mouths together.

“You’re… so… beautiful.” He said in between kisses.

He rested his elbows at either side of her face and hid his head in the crook of her neck, moaning as her warm juices surrounded him.

Liz ran her hands down his sides, cupping his toned butt. She then began to run them up his back but felt the sharp ridges.

“Please don’t be scared.” He begged, grinding into her.

She moans as he finds her g-spot.

“I’m not. I promise.” She soothed.

She continued to run her hands up his back and curled her arms around his shoulders. She began to moan uncontrollably, arching her back as he rubbed against her g-spot over and over again.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She panted.

She heard him breathing heavily into her ear. He too was in desperate need of a release.

“You’re so beautiful.” He moaned.

They both intertwined their legs and Red began to thrust faster into her.

“Fuck, oh fuck. Raymond. Fuck that feels so good!” She called out.

He groaned a few more times, feeling himself getting closer. As soon as he felt Liz pulsate intensely around him he came fast, spurting his seed deep into her.

“Oh, baby.” He shuddered, his hips thrusting into her uncontrollably.

It had been a long time since he had an intimate arrangement with anyone. He only hoped this one wouldn’t be a one night stand. That it would continue even once they were no longer on the run.

“We should slow dance more often.” He teased and she slapped his arm.

“Shut up.” She giggled.

He pulled out of her and rubbed his now softening cock over her clit, giving her a small orgasm.

He grabbed some tissues and cleaned her up with a warm cloth as well as himself. He then laid next to her and she crawled into his arms.

“Goodnight, Ray.” She yawned.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” He replied, kissing forehead.

He knew that a lot would happen whilst being on the run, but never did he imagine this.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
